My Own Fight
by Tripenguinman
Summary: Grievous has left the SEPs and made his own army. He still wants to kill all Jedi but what secrets will be revealed and what if Grievous might not be as bad as we think? But a dark past is also revealed and why does Grievous hate the Jedi?
1. Chapter 1

My first Clone Wars fic so please don't laugh. Please review instead. XD All facts in this story are true, buy a Star Wars chronology.

MY OWN FIGHT

CHAPTER ONE

General Koff stared out at the cyborg pacing in front of him. He had been captured once again by Grievous. But this was a new attack. The SEP ships were not like that of Dooku's. They had changed to a green and white coloration. They had used a brutal tactic, of drawing all the clone fighters in to a circle of frigates, and killed them all, then boarded and killed everyone on a Republic frigate and crashed it into the other frigate. The brigade was the last ship and as Grievous held Koff here on this ship, he was having his army of commando droids slaughter the crew.

"Where's Dooku?" Koff asked from the bridge has the General neared.

Grievous coughed violently and folded his arms behind him and looked at the restrained Jedi. His new Magnaguards were holding Koff high in the air by his arms.

"That is none of your concern, filth." he said

"Oh come on," Koff said tauntingly. "You never do anything without Dooku's approval."

"Shut up!" Grievous shouted and grabbed Koff's neck. "I am under my own orders now!"

"What?" Koff asked "That's surely not true."

"I no longer help Dooku, the slime!" Grievous said "I help myself, as I should have done from the start of this war."

"Where'd the droids come from then?"

"I am not poor. I have enough money to buy these droids. How do you like the new Magnaguards?"

"Why would you stop following Dooku?" Koff said ignoring the question, and feeling scared now.

No one to restrain Grievous was not a good situation. He also began to wonder if the droid general had feelings as well. He had his own mind, that was for sure.

"I took the advice of you Jedi." Grievous replied, slyly.

"Huh?" Koff asked

"You always call me; "errand boy" and "Dooku's fool"! I realized that is what Dooku was doing with me. Now I work for me and me alone. I am a new. I'm on my side."

"Then why do you still try to kill us?" Koff said, suddenly starting over a new with Grievous.

"You Jedi do not understand," Grievous said, dropping Koff back to the guards and suddenly a look of pain and hate in his eyes. "I still have a job."

"Why do you hate us?" Koff asked, seeing Grievous' pain.

"You should know. You were the one's who put me in this place. You created your own enemy."

"We never did anything to you!"

"General! You ruined my life. You killed my people. Remember those Keelsh that you left to die? On their planet?"

"You're Keelsh?!" Koff asked, startled.

"Yes, you left us to die, you killed my family. You also took away the only thing that mattered to me." said Grievous, bowing his head, remembering the painful memory.

"Grievous! We did not mean anything that happened! We only wanted to end the war!"

"By leaving my people to die at the hands of those bug-like creatures?!" Grievous shouted, anger bubbling up.

"We had no idea-…"

"Ahh, you had no idea. That does not fix anything! You Jedi are all about wisdom and peace?! You certainly didn't think that through. Our planet was dying and needed some of the resources from those creatures and instead, you take their side!"

"But-…" Koff began but Grievous grabbed him by the neck again.

"You die now Jedi!" Grievous shouted

"But wait!" Koff shouted

Grievous' eyes flickered and he loosened his grip a little.

"What did we take from you that you loved?!"

Grievous hesitated and sighed and dropped the Jedi to the floor.

"My wife." said Grievous, dropping his head.

"You were married?" Koff asked

"Several times, but the first, she was my only love…"

"Grievous! We could help you! If the Jedi hear this, they will surely be merciful."

"I do not want mercy!" Shouted Grievous, lifting his head. "I want you to hurt like I do!"

And with that, Grievous pulled out one of his lightsabers and severed Koff's head from his body. The headless form slumped over and the lightsaber rolled away from its hand.

"Just as I thought." Grievous said "He was planning to kill me."

Grievous turned toward the head command droid.

"Take us to Bespin. We have business there." he said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! An update!**

MY OWN FIGHT

"General." Cody said, approaching Kenobi.

"What is it, Commander?" Kenobi asked, turning to the clone.

"Grievous just overrode every holonet signal and executed fifteen young Jedi."

"What?" Obi-wan cried.

Cody retrieved a communicator from his pocket and uploaded it to a holo screen. They both stood and watched.

Grievous stood in front of the small camera.

"Greetings Jedi and scum of the Republic." He said, and coughed. "I have here with me fifteen of your Jedi protectors."

He motioned to fifteen young men, tied to post behind him.

"They were not at all hard to catch," He taunted. "Do you see how weak your "great" republic is? Give up all hope. I will slay all of you Jedi and the innocent will not be spared. An eye for an eye, Jedi. You kill innocent and the warriors, I will too."

A Magnaguard brought Grievous a pistol.

"This is how it began." He said, holding the gun up to the screen. "This is how it will end."

He turned and shot all of the Jedi, their screams echoed through the speakers.

"Believe me, when I say," Grievous said, turning from the limp bodies. "There is no hope. Fear the end."

And the communication broke.

Obi-wan was astonished as he stared at the black screen. The sheer fear this would cause in the public would be uncontrollable. And where was Dooku? He never would have allowed this. He would've gone with a hostage situation. But only Grievous could have the nerve to kill innocent Jedi. And what did he mean by what he had said? He wasn't making any sense. Suddenly the building shook, throwing the Jedi and clones to the ground. Obi-wan looked up as on the nearby rooms exploded in fire and screams.

Blaster fire exploded through the glass as a small speeder raced by the story. Obi-wan could see Grievous on the speeder. He rounded back by as Obi-wan got up and ran to the window. He pulled to a stop in front of Kenobi.

"Ahh… Master Kenobi." He coughed. "I was looking for you."

"What're you doing here, Grievous?" The Jedi asked, venomously.

"Doing what I swore I'd do." Grievous said. "I have something for you."

Another speeder came up, this one with a droid on it, and a trailer-like attachment. The top and sides opened and there, piled and stinking of charred flesh and death were the bodies of the fifteen dead Jedi. Grievous had them dumped in the window and then laughed.

"There will be more to dump," He said. "As I had to sleep with the bodies of my friends and family, you will sleep with the bodies of your comrades."

"What do you-…" Obi-wan was cut off as Grievous threw a grenade in and flew off.

Obi-wan ducked for cover as it went off.


End file.
